Perfect Moments in 2013
by myxosecretxolife
Summary: random one shots in 2013 that will probably follow holidays. Enjoy xoxo


Everyone was gathered at the Spectator New Year's party. The event was being held at the Empire, and the whole room has been outfitted in silver and purple along with Spectator logos to promote the now second most popular paper in New York (second to the Times of course). Lily leaned in and spoke softly to Chuck who is standing by the bar, "She looks beautiful".

Both of them look over at Blair, who is standing next to her blonde best friend. The two are laughing at something, and look as per usual, stunning. Of_ course she looks beautiful, she's Blair Waldorf-Bass. _Is all Chuck thinks as his best friend Nate pushes a glass of champagne into his hand.

"Ready to toast to the New Year?" Nate said. After getting the Spectator back on track, Nate had livened up again, and finally seemed to know where he wanted to go.

"Nothing could make me happier, but I think I should do so with my wife, as well as family and friends." Chuck starts to walk towards Blair, and didn't notice the amused looks that pass between Lily and Nate. It still made people who were present at their wedding a moment to process that yes, Chuck Bass was now married, and yes he was now married to Blair Waldorf.

Chuck's arm wrapped around Blair's waist in a protecting way, and she leans into his side to acknowledge his presence. She had been holding the same champagne flute for about an hour, faking sips and explaining that starting tomorrow her and Chuck have a New Year's Resolution turned bet to see how long into the New Year each of them can go before drinking alcohol again. It's all an act, of course. Chuck can drink, and Blair can't. But they work as a team and keeping their secret requires both parties to commit, no matter how much they want to scream to the rooftops that they are expecting a baby.

"Looks like you need another drink Mrs. Bass." Chuck says with a smirk.

"Actually, I'm fine. But, I don't want to get caught with a full glass at 12:00 am and lose so soon into 2013, so a glass of water would be great if you are offering to get it for me." Blair smirks, and knows that the big facade they are putting up will work because they are Chuck and Blair. The facade wouldn't work with anyone else, but for them it makes sense.

"You two have the weirdest bets. I have never understood it." Serena laughs and continues to talk to Blair about the funny run-in she had with Kati and Iz in Las Vegas where the two were apparently getting married. Blair laughed at the story of her former minions, but was also laughing at how Serena was still clueless to what was actually going on. Serena kept talking and Blair smoothed down the sequins on her green and black dress. She had gotten compliments on it all night, and was soaking them in because for once, Blair felt that she was glowing with happiness more so than golden girl Serena.

Chuck returned with her water and cup of his own. It was 11:45 and Nate came over to join them. They all congratulated Nate on a successful party and quickly fell into conversation about the upcoming snow storm that could delay their trip to the Vanderbilt compound in a week. At 11:55 Nate made a toast for the New Year and thanked everyone for coming and being so supportive of the paper. Time crept down and Chuck found Blair's hand. He set her champagne at the nearest surface and pulled her close. At 11:59 and the countdown started.

"I love you, Blair."

"I love you more, Chuck."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" was shouted by everyone. Confetti was released and everyone jumped and screamed. But in the chaos of it all the Basses stood lip locked in the center of the room. At 12:02 they parted and smiled.

"This is going to be a crazy year. Are you ready for it?" Chuck asked with a smile.

"Of course I'm ready." Blair smirked. She knew that as much as Chuck loved quiet, funny, and adorable Blair, he loved confident and snarky Blair too.

Chuck raised an eyebrow jokingly,"Are you sure?" Blair didn't answer but responded with a kiss. She was ready, and she knew he was too. As crazy as 2013 would be, it would be wonderful. They were starting a family, and going forward with their lives together.

Music began to play and couples began to meet up and start to slowly move around the dance floor. Chuck and Blair followed suit, and enjoyed the first perfect moment of 2013.


End file.
